


Strawberry Ice Cream

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Muggle London, Oblivious Idiot, Quick escapes, bookshops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: It's August 31st and Diagon Alley is busier than ever. Theo just wants a bookshop, peace and quiet, and perhaps some ice cream. He wasn't expecting to find Harry.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	Strawberry Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> Fluff for Lex, who gave me this prompt: Harry sees theo again after a few years post Hogwarts. They quickly become friends when Harry realizes he’s mad over him. Queue the ridiculous attempts of Harry’s grand gesture and confessions  
> Theo is soft like super quiet and reserved
> 
> A lightly tied up version of what I wrote on Discord.

August 31st was meant to be a quiet day in Diagon Alley. At least, Theo was sure it ought to be. Children should be ready for Hogwarts, not being dragged from shop to shop with ever-growing stacks of parcels, and whining - would the whining ever stop? Theo rubbed the bridge of his nose and pressed his back against a wall as a group of children and parents pushed past him. He wanted books, peace and quiet, and ice cream. But Flourish and Blotts was packed, there was a blood-curdling wail several feet to his left which might have been a disappointed child or a banshee, and Fortescue's - Theo sighed - the old ice cream parlour was turned into another quidditch supplies shop within a year of the war ending and every time Theo passed by the blue trimmed shop front, there was a quiet ache which he could never quite pin down. He knew the ache had some relation to the war, but there was something else to it, too. He could remember his parents taking him to Fortescue's when he was little. It wasn't his earliest memory - no, that was making a bookcase collapse with accidental magic and sitting on the floor with his mother and piling the books up while his father repaired the bookcase - but both memories contained his mother's smile and his father's laughter. Both memories were family. When his family hadn't been - when it hadn't been what it became. Theo inched along the wall and ducked into a small alleyway. The air was different and he breathed deeply, leaning back against the cool stone wall and closing his eyes. For all of a few feet, he could have stepped into a different world. His free hand pressed against the wall and the grains of the stone rubbed against his fingertips. Wand still in hand, he pushed the palm of his hand into his forehead and groaned. Huffing, he stood up and startled when he saw someone standing on the opposite side of the alleyway.

"So, do you come here often?" said Harry, with a gentle smirk. Harry bit his lip and looked up from the ground. Arms crossed, he was leaning against the wall, one leg bent, his foot pressed against the wall with his black robes tumbling around him. Theo thought Harry looked like a flamingo. A very well dressed one, but a flamingo, nonetheless.

"Needed a moment away from the crowds," said Theo. His heart had started racing the moment he realised he wasn't alone and wasn't showing much sign of slowing down. He shot a glance at the people bustling past the entrance to the alleyway and rubbed his forehead again before looking at Harry. Harry who was pushing his glasses up his nose and standing up. 

"Same," said Harry. "I've abandoned Hermione in Flourish and Blotts."

"Some friend you are," said Theo.

"She was kissing Draco senseless in the restricted section," said Harry. "She's fine."

"The bastard," said Theo. "Draco told me he was busy this morning."

"If it's any consolation, he was very busy getting - "

"Thanks." Theo held up his hands. "That's really all the detail I need. He and Hermione are great for each other, I don't need any more proof."

"You've walked in on them, too, huh?"

"And once was more than enough," said Theo, pulling a face. He knew Draco and Hermione had a lot to make up for. He just rather wished the pair used the magic he knew they were proficient in and saved their public displays of affection for the Manor. Merlin knew, there were enough rooms.

Harry sauntered across the short distance between them. "How about you and I find somewhere quieter?" Harry reached out and adjusted the edge of Theo's robes before putting his hands back in his pockets. "You look a little overwhelmed."

"I - " Theo wanted to say he was fine. He didn't need to be taken care of. "Somewhere quieter would be great."

Harry held out his arm. "I know somewhere we can Apparate to." Harry looked, for a moment, nervous. "Muggle London okay with you?"

"I can do that," said Theo, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Harry's arm. Harry's smile grew and a moment later they Disapparated from Diagon Alley.

They Apparated to another small lane and Theo let go of Harry. Both men dusted themselves down and adjusted their robes. Apparition was wonderful. It also always made robes a little dishevelled. Theo looked around the lane, more cobbled stones and every few feet there were black lampposts the kind of which he recalled seeing illustrations of in Muggle Studies books. Before Muggle Studies became - became something different. Hanging baskets were hooked onto either side of the lamps, flowers in full bloom trailing down. Strings of coloured baubles were strung down the lane from lamppost to lamppost and outside colourful front doors, there were more pots of plants.

"You okay?" said Harry.

Theo turned to find Harry watching him with that same gentle smile. Theo coughed and tried to smile though he wasn't sure if the effort had worked from the way Harry's brow furrowed.

"I'm great," said Theo. "This is definitely more quiet, thanks."

Harry made to speak then bit his lip. He kept doing that, biting his lip, Theo had noticed. Theo tried not to notice how nice those lips looked. 

"What had you been planning to do in Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.

"Books," said Theo. "Clearly in a different section to you and the lovebirds."

Harry snorted. "Come on, then," he said. "I know a bookshop you might like."

"A Muggle one?" said Theo.

"My treat." Harry went a touch pink for a moment before adding, "You don't have any Muggle money on you, right?"

"No," said Theo, slowly. He would have to find a way to pay back Harry for this but for all he kept thinking about being British and polite, what he said was, "So, where's this bookshop?"

In their gently billowing black robes, which Theo noted were both finely cut, the two men attracted glances from those around them. Harry didn't seem to notice and Theo tried to focus on where they were going until a small child actually pointed and Theo stopped.

"We're Professors," said Harry, tugging Theo's elbow. Theo fell into step with Harry and Harry let his elbow go. "Robes aren't ordinary Muggle clothing but tell them you're a Professor and you can get away with wearing anything."

"You don't say." Theo looked down at himself. Years ago he had fallen into a uniform of fine black robes slung over a fine black suit. It was simple, if nothing else. He tried to make another assessment of what Harry was wearing and saw it wasn't much different. Harry looked good in a suit, Theo had to admit.

"Here we are," said Harry, bringing Theo from his reverie. Harry gestured to an old building with windows which should have been letting light inside if it weren't for the books stacked against them. "Hermione introduced me to it years ago."

"Introduced you?"

"Well, she said that if she was going to endure another quidditch shop, I had to go to one of her bookshops," said Harry, grinning. 

Theo laughed. "I'll have to try that with Draco."

"Come on." Harry nodded towards the shop door and together they went inside. "Hermione told me this was one of London's hidden secrets."

Theo would have answered but he was turning around slowly, head tilted back as he tried to take in the sheer size of the shop. He glanced at the door and wondered how the shop could be hidden inside such a small building.

"This is incredible," Theo whispered, only to stumble back.

"Careful," said Harry, grabbing Theo and letting go when Theo nodded and carried on looking at the books.

Theo began to wander through the stacks of books, and had all but forgotten Harry was there until he walked around a corner and bumped into him.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Harry, laughing. "Find anything you like?"

Theo coughed and held up a book. He handed it to Harry who glanced at the gilt-edged spine before beginning to flip through the yellowing pages. Ancient copperplate notes in the margins were on almost every page.

"You don't have to buy it," said Theo, in a rush. "I've no idea what the Galleon to Pound exchange rate is, and anyway - "

"I said it was my treat." Harry handed the book back. "Any others you've got your eye on."

"The whole shop?" Theo laughed. "Have you seen how old some of these are, and preserved without magic?"

"Yeah, they're something else," said Harry, whose gaze stayed firmly on Theo. "Shall we get this one, then?"

"You really don't have to do this," said Theo.

"But I want to," said Harry.

Harry put his arm around Theo's shoulders and though Theo paused for the briefest moment, he didn't shrug Harry off and turned to look at him. 

"Thanks, then," said Theo, remembering at the last moment to look at Harry's eyes and not his mouth. Those eyes. Theo swallowed. How had he not noticed those eyes before?

Harry steered Theo towards the front of the shop and Theo handed the book over to the shop owner, if the leather elbow patches were anything to judge by.

"You from the university?" said the shop owner, glancing back and forth between Harry and Theo. Harry grinned and gave Theo a look which distinctly said, "I told you."

Theo wondered if it was time to get into Muggle Studies again when Harry handed over a black card to pay for the book and a small machine lit up. When Theo heard the figure being charged to Harry's vaults he nudged Harry who shrugged. The shop owner wrapped the book in brown paper and twine before handing it to Harry who gave it to Theo.

"Thanks," said Theo, as they walked out of the shop. 

"If you're anything like Hermione, only bad things can happen if you're away from a bookshop for too long, it would have been wrong for me not to have taken you."

Theo laughed and tucked the book inside his robes. "You know me well."

"Where to next, then?" said Harry, who was looking inexplicably pleased with himself.

"Next?" said Theo, stopping and turning to look at Harry, and once again finding himself closer to Harry than he expected to.

"It's rude to shop for books then ditch a person, isn't it?" Harry looked at the ground then glanced at Theo before pushing his glasses back up. "Look, what else were you planning to do in Diagon Alley, I know even Hermione does more than shop for books there."

"You'd have to pay again," said Theo, feeling the pressure of the book against his body even though the pocket was charmed to be weightless. "It's not fair, I can't - "

"How about this, then," said Harry, "next time, you pay?"

Next time? Next time intrigued Theo. He and Harry saw each other around, saw each other more in the years since Draco and Hermione had got together. But this idea of next time didn't seem to suggest anyone else. Unless he was imagining things, which Theo thought was quite possible. All the time with Luna was rubbing off on him. 

"I suppose, next time, sure," said Theo.

"So, where to?" said Harry.

Theo looked up at the bright summer sky and closed his eyes. "Ice cream," he muttered. "I was going to get ice cream after I'd been to Flourish and Blotts." He looked back at Harry, expecting to find him either rolling his eyes or gone. As if fate had smacked Theo on the back, he spluttered, "I miss Fortescue's."

Harry's smile was almost as irresistible as the strawberry ice cream Fortescue used to sell. Theo swallowed and tried for a hopeful smile. At least Harry hadn't run.

"I miss Fortescue's, too," said Harry, softly. "I know a great place, it's not the same, but I think you might like it."

"I - I'd like to see it," said Theo.

"Come on then," said Harry, with the gentlest nudge of his hand on the small of Theo's back.

Theo felt like someone was dripping ice cream down his back. He bit his lip as he tried to control the shiver. Harry's hand drifted away from Theo and Theo wanted - wanted to say something but what was there to say? They were going to get ice cream, that was it.

Theo didn't know how long they walked for, too tied up in enjoying the conversation as they walked along more cobbled streets and through small parks where shrieking children played in the distance. Conversation that didn't go near hands on backs. Or smiles on irresistible lips. Or eyes that -

"Theo?"

"Yes, sorry?"

"This is the place I was telling you about." Harry gestured to a small shop which might have been made from flowers rather than brick because the only pieces of building which Theo could see were the windows and the door. "I found it years ago when, yeah, I wanted somewhere like Fortescue's."

"It's gorgeous," said Theo, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," said Harry, not taking his eyes from Theo, before giving a small laugh. "Come on, let's go in."

There was in fact a building behind the flowers and in the summer sunlight flooding through the windows, there were a number of tables and only a handful of other customers. Harry walked up to the counter where there was a bank of ice cream in tubs behind a glass screen. 

"What do you want?" said Harry.

"One of everything?" said Theo, looking at Harry and laughing.

"Cheaper to do here than at the bookshop," said Harry, grinning.

"Strawberry," said Theo. "I mean, please, I'd love a bowl of strawberry ice cream."

"I'll have the same," said Harry, before leaning over to Theo and whispering in his ear, "that was my favourite at Fortescue's, too."

Theo screwed up his eyes. Merlin. He tried to suppress the shiver and when he opened his eyes, Harry had his wallet out and several pieces of parchment - notes, Theo remembered - in his hand. Harry glanced back at him and winked.

Theo couldn't stop himself laughing. He chewed his lip and stepped forward to take the bowls of ice cream while Harry slipped his wallet back in his robes.

"Let's find somewhere to sit, shall we?" said Harry, turning to look around the shop. "Somewhere near the back?"

"Lead the way," said Theo. His heart was going to run away and leave him behind, the traitor. He tried his best to breathe. This was ice cream. Bowls of ice cream. Strawberry ice cream with Harry. Harry who winked at him.

"Theo," Harry called from a few feet away where he was weaving through the tables and chairs. 

"Coming," said Theo. He could feel his cheeks burn but Harry just grinned, if a little more mischievously than before, and waited for Theo. Theo joined Harry at a small table, near the back of the shop, and put the bowls on the table before sitting down. It didn't take long for conversation to stop while they sat back and made quick work of the ice cream while watching the other customers in the shop and not each other. And definitely not each other while they licked their spoons and lips.

"It isn't as good as Fortescue's," said Theo, swallowing the last mouthful of ice cream and pointing his spoon at the bowl, "but, Merlin, that was good."

"Best in London," said Harry, poking his bowl as if he could convince it to produce more ice cream. "Sorry, I usually have better manners than this."

Theo looked at his own empty bowl and laughed. "It's been too long."

"It's definitely been too long," said Harry. He got up from his seat and Theo followed him out of the shop as they gave their thanks to the shop owner. 

Standing outside in the sunshine, Theo looked up at the old buildings surrounding them. "So where to next, I guess?"

"I'd hope there's no guessing," said Harry, with a small laugh, and when Theo turned to look at him, he found Harry standing closer than before. "You've got ice cream just here." Harry rubbed his finger along his own lip.

"No I don't," said Theo, touching his mouth with his fingers.

Harry groaned and laughed. "Look, I'm trying, okay?"

"Trying what?" said Theo. He frowned and looked Harry up and down. All Theo knew in that moment was that if Draco were there, Draco would have shoved his head, told him not to be stupid, and said words to the effect of how there were some things you couldn't learn from books. Theo caught the gaze which was fixed in him. "Oh." Harry had an expression which wasn't dissimilar to the one Theo knew Draco would have. Except Draco wouldn't be biting his lip and would be shoving Theo's head. "Oh." Harry licked his lips and Theo's heart pounded. "Oh!"

Harry's smile grew and he laughed. "You okay, Theo?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Theo leaned closer and his chest was heaving. "You've got ice cream - "

"Here?" Harry brought his fingers to his mouth.

Theo nodded, and without thinking, he brought his hand up and his fingers ran through the mess of Harry's black hair. Harry slipped his hands around Theo's waist.

"Terrible waste of ice cream," murmured Harry.

"Awful," said Theo, and he brought his lips to Harry's. Harry who tasted of strawberry, who pulled him closer, who deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away, Harry rested his forehead against Theo's. "I hope our dates won't always be this expensive." Theo laughed and found Harry's lips on his again.


End file.
